A Present for the Doctor
by timeblessedlord
Summary: Rose gets the Doctor a cat. He isn't pleased, but his opinion changes. This is a record of their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I got a kitten about a year ago and she is the most adorable thing ever, and so after I'd gotten her, I wondered what would happen if ever the Doctor was given a cat.

Disclaimer: I mean I _obviously_ own Doctor Who, pssh, what are you talking about! Hah, yeah no, I don't. I don't own it. At all. In my dreams.

**A Present for the Doctor**

Chapter 1

Rose watched as the Doctor's icy eyes hardened as he picked up the black and white kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"What the hell is this?" He asked slowly, his eyes closed. She bit her lip and grinned as he opened his eyes.

"It's a kitten, Doctor, a small mammal that is related to the lion." She giggled and the Doctor rolled his eyes, "It's a present for you 'cos I think you need something like her to keep you company, aside from me, yeah?" The Doctor stared at her, with one eyebrow raised, so that it disappeared under his short cropped hair.

"I can see that, it's just why?" He asked looking at Rose with a perturbed expression pasted across his face, "You got me a kitten. Of all things, why a kitten?" She laughed some more as the kitten wriggled free of his grasp and than hopped skillfully onto his head, "What d'you think you're doin' up there, missy?" He asked, his eyes trying to spot the owner of a small swishing black tail.

"Because," Rose managed to get out, "Because she reminded me of you. She was a stray, like you, with no one to take care of her. Both of you need someone to take care of you, so you take care of her and she'll take care of you." She explained brightly, before bursting into another fit of laughter as the kitten proceeded to crawl into the Doctor's leather jacket.

"You think this is funny do you?" He asked her seriously with a grin plastered on his face as the lump moved lower down his back. The kitten thinking it was a good time to appear, popped her head out and meowed curiously.

"So... whatcha gonna name her?" She asked, scratching the kitten under the chin, and a loud motorboat purr was heard throughout the library. The little thing hopped onto the nearest shelf and started climbing, glancing back mischievously every now and again. Rose clutched at the stitches forming in her sides as the Doctor leapt to his feet, and jumped as high as he could, just barely missing the kitty that had a definite mind of its own.

"Fluffy." He said with a slight scowl on his face as the creature leapt dantily onto his head and curled up snuggly. Just as Rose had regained her breath, she lost it again to giggles as the Doctor (who had a completely straight face, mind you) was scolding the cat, "Thanks a ton Fluffy." He quipped, "You know you could have destroyed any number of these books! They're from everywhere. Literally, ev-er-y-where!" Then his expression turned soft for a second as he muttered too quietly for Rose to hear, "Even home…" Then the scowl was back, as he looked up at the tail swishing on his forehead, "Now don't you go getting any ideas! You're worse than Rose." She grinned at this.

"_Worse?_ Than _me?_ What is it that I'm so terrible at, yeah?" She laughed. The Doctor stared at her, something different in his eyes, not speaking, "What? I want to know!" she said, all pretexts of silliness gone. He still didn't answer, absently stroking the cat that was perched on his noggin, gazing at the shelves.

"Staying put. Jeopardy-friendly, the both of you." He chuckled. Rose rolled her eyes, and plucked the kitten off of his head, "But _you're _taking care of Fluffy."

"Uh huh." Rose raised her eyebrows, "Tell that to the cat."

The cat, as Rose put it, had decided that the Doctor was a jungle gym. The little thing had scooched her way down one of his arms and was attempting to wriggle into his pocket without much success. A from had accumulated on the Doctor's face, "But, I don't have time for a cat."

"Then make time! You live in a time machine for Pete's sake." Rose argued. He grunted in response.

He scooped up the small ball of fur and held it by the scruff of her neck, staring Fluffy in the eye. Rose watched this transaction for a little while, before she realized she was yawning quite a bit,

"Well sorry to break up your staring contest, but I'm off to bed. See you two in the morning." She waved goodbye, before dragging her feet out of the warm room.

"There isn't a "morning" on the TARDIS, you know that Rose!" The Doctor called after her, still staring at the kitten.

"Yeah, whatever." Came a sleepy reply, and the Doctor grinned at the cat and the cat seemed to smile back.

"You know what, Fluffy? I think I like you." Then Fluffy, with a glint in her eye, leaned forward and licked the Doctor's nose, "That doesn't mean you're allowed in my room." The cat meowed disdainfully, "You're, no, no, you're not coming in my room, missy." With that the Doctor set the animal down and sauntered off to the console room. Fluffy, on the other hand, snuck out of the library unnoticed and padded her way to a large wooden door that was open ajar and slinked in.

A few hours later, a grumpy Time Lord stomped into his room.

"ROSE. GET THE CAT OFF OF MY BED." To say the least, neither of them could get little Miss Fluffy to move.

"You two are plotting against me, I swear." The Doctor grumbled, as he lay down next to the cat. Fluffy looked very pleased with herself, "Oh, bugger off. Go bother your partner in crime." He batted a hand and found it trapped between petite paws, not a moment later, "Thanks." She purred and scooted closer, curling around his palm, "Goodnight, Fluffy."

Rose watched from the doorway, a smile taking hold of her face, "I'm glad it's working."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I've decided to have this story completely written, so I don't fall behind, like on the others, so this may end up having a chapter a day. Also, this chapter takes place during JE.

Disclaimer: You can guess.

**A Present for the Doctor**

Chapter 2

Donna was spending spare time exploring when she stepped on the tail. The small cat hissed at her, and Donna was very tempted to hiss right back,

"DOCTOOOOR, WHY IS THERE A BLOODY CAT ON THE TARDIS?" Then the cat had the nerve to meow (Donna heard it as a screech or howl), "DOCTOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

"DONNAAAAA?" Echoed along the corridor, accompanied by the rhythm of rubber soles hitting the ground. She could see him blurring down the stretch of floor, barreling at her quite fast, "What's wrong?" He barked, as he grew closer.

"What is that _thing _doing in _here?_" She jerked her thumb at the feline. As she watched, the Doctor's face grew soft, his mouth slackening and his eyes widening a tad,

"Oh, that there's Fluffy. Fluffy, Donna. Donna, Fluffy." He glanced between the two of them, gesturing nondescriptly, "She's my cat." Donna opened and closed her mouth a few times,

"Since when have _you _had a _cat?_ You aren't exactly friendly with 'em." She folded her arms and glared at the cat, who in return, glared back. The Doctor looked at the cat, refusing to meet her eyes. Oh, it was from _her _wasn't it, "Doctor?"

"Rose. Rose gave her to me." He scooped up the disgruntled cat, and turned away from Donna, stroking the feline's head, "Isn't that right, Fluffy?" Fluffy purred, nuzzling her head into his hand. The Doctor sighed, and meandered down the corridor, mumbling and muttering to the cat in his arms.

Donna cursed to herself, of course "Miss-Perfect-Rose-Broke-My-Heart-Tyler" had given it to him. Good on her. At least he had a friend. Donna yawned and trudged to her room, a big day was ahead of them, and the Doctor was in for a surprise.

~oOo~

The first thing Rose did when they got back to the TARDIS, after everything was all well and done with, was find her room. Relief flooded through her to see that nothing had been changed, though there was a crinkle in the sheets that showed that somebody had slept their recently, and a lot more cat hair than she remembered.

Something brushed up against her leg.

"Hello there!" She grinned as she scooped up the kitten. Well she wasn't much of a kitten anymore, Fluffy had just about doubled in size since Rose had last seen her, "Was himself good for you while I was gone, Fluff?" The cat meowed and squirmed in her grip, "Fine, I'll let you down." The black and white ball curled up on her pillow, tail swishing contentedly, "Well someone's gotten more mature." She muttered, sitting down and making the bed dip.

She had been running for so long, searching for longer than seemed possible, she deserved a rest.

"Just close my eyes for moment, that's all."

Before long, Rose Tyler had fallen asleep with a cat curled up against her stomach.

~oOo~

The Doctor had noticed when Rose had left and he was starting to get worried, she'd been gone for the better part of and hour and still hadn't returned. He was going to investigate. Make sure she hadn't gotten herself lost or hurt or anything of the nature. The first place he went was the kitchen. Everyone but him, had left for the kitchen to make tea and find _something _to eat. Rose wasn't there. He checked the pool next. Nope, nobody there. He wound up in the wardrobe after a few minutes, and looked under piles of t-shirts, boas, and hats, but didn't find Rose. Eventually he ended up in front of The Door. The Door is to The Room, and _nobody _had found The Room, he'd made sure of it. Nervously, he opened the door without so much as a creek and looked around, and there was Rose. She had managed to wriggle one leg under the lumpy, pink comforter, and her right hand was gripping the corner of her pillow as she lay on her side. And... he almost missed it: there was a black and white lump snuggled up in the nook her bent knees and stomach made, Fluffy.

Quietly, he made his way over to the side of the bed she wasn't occupying and sat down, trying not to make the bed shift too much. Fluffy raised her head, and gave him what seemed to be a sleepy smile before nestling into Rose again. He smiled to himself, Rose was safe and hopefully she would stay that way.

~oOo~

It was decided, Rose would stay in Pete's World, with the metacrisis, and Fluffy would stay with him. Life was cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now it's on to 11.

Disclaimer: Hahaha ha ha HA... *whispers* You don't know how much I wish.

**A Present for the Doctor**

Chapter 3

He held his head in his hands. Damn Sexy, she was being a right pain in the arse. She wouldn't land. Damn her. Damn damn damn... tea would be very nice right now. Rose would know that, she would've brought tea out hours ago. Tea and jammy dodgers. Would Amy ever learn? Maybe, he couldn't tell.

Fluffy brushed up against his hip, purring incessantly, begging for pets.

"Hello old girl." She growled, "Alright, no "old" girls here except for the TARDIS." She stuck her head in his pocket, "Watcha doing in there?" She sneezed and tugged her head out as quick as she could. The Doctor laughed, scooping her up in his hands. He held her out in front of him, so her back paws rested on his legs, so she looked like she was standing, "Thanks." She wriggled, trying to escape his grasp. He sighed, and set her down gently. She butted against his leg once, then again, before leaping onto his shoulder and then onto the console.

"Fluffy, fluffy no. No, don't do that!" He winced, "FLUFFY!" New rule: no pets in the console room, well except maybe fish, but when was he likely to get a fish? Never. Well, unless he suddenly got a strong liking for slimy, wriggly, colorful things with scales that had to be in water the entire time.

"Fluffy, get down here this instant!" The Doctor leapt at the console to catch a grasp on the slippery little cat, but only managed to impale himself on knobs and switches, "Oh fish fingers and custard." He muttered, slowly clambering off of the controls. Fluffy had managed to start climbing her way up the glowing time rotor, "FLUFFY! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW, I WONT GIVE YOU FISH ANYMORE." She scrambled down faster than he'd ever seen her move before and dashed out of the room.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Amy's shock of red bed head made its way in.

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"Who were you yelling at, then?" She rubbed her eyes. His pale eyebrows shot up.

"Uh... my cat." Amy stared at him, mulling over the information,

"You don't have a cat, you idiot."

"Amy, I do have a cat. She's small and black and white and likes to climb things and sleep on my bed, unfortunately." He rambled, "Her name is Fluffy." Amy snorted,

"Who named it that?" The Doctor let out an indignant harrumph,

"I did." He mumbled. Peals of laughter spilled out of Amy's mouth.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice cut through. Rory trudged in, his flannel shirt rumpled and untucked, his eyes half shut. Fluffy pranced behind him.

"See! I told you I had a cat! Isn't that right, Fluffy? Amy didn't believe me when I told her, but you do exist and-"

"Doctor." Amy interrupted. His eyes snapped up to look at her,

"Yes?"

"We have eyes."

"Right."

"Anybody want to tell me what's going on?" Rory mumbled. He had traveled remarkably far in his lethargic state, and was now standing next to Amy.

"Ah, Rory! I have a cat. That's her right there. Yes. Her name's Fluffy. A... friend gave her to me a good while back, six maybe seven years ago. Fluffy has been my good friend ever since. She was - no! Don't do that Fluffy!" Fluffy had managed to pull herself up Rory's leg and up onto his shoulder, "Ah, oh well. Anyway, she managed to hop onto the console and well... you can guess what happened. Then Amy came in and asked what had-"

"We know what happens then, Doctor." Amy muttered, crossing her arms.

"Who's this "friend"?" Rory asked, eyeing the feline perched on his should like a parrot. The Doctor gulped,

"Well, I guess you would've heard about her sometime or another..." He mumbled, "Her name was Rose. She-" He took a deep breath in, "She's gone now, but... She was the stuff of legends." Amy shot him an odd look. Rory nodded, and plucked the cat from his shoulder when the claws latched into him,

"Right, well I'm going to bed. It was nice to meet your... cat." He placed Fluffy on all fours and stumbled back out of the console room... in the opposite direction of his room. Well, he would learn. The Doctor knelt on the glass floor and tapped it gently.

"Come here, girl." He called softly and Fluffy came. He scratched her under her chin and the motor boat purr reached every nook and cranny of the room. He glanced up, Amy was still there.

"What happened to her?"

"To who?"

"You know who I'm talking about Doctor."

"I lost her. She got stuck in a parallel universe. She can't come back and I can't reach her." He met her eyes for a brief second, "Though I wish I could." Amy knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I'm sorry."

"It was bound to happen at one time or another. So many warnings... and I didn't pay any attention to them..." He sighed, "Goodnight, Pond." He scooped up his smallest companion and waltzed out of the room.

"Goodnight." Amy called after him, sitting down on the glass floor, palms splayed and legs straight out in front of her.

~oOo~

The Doctor slipped under the covers and Fluffy curled up under his chin. This was their routine. It was comfortable. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

~oOo~

"Goodbye old friend." The Doctor whispered as he scattered the ashes into spaces, "I'll miss you."


End file.
